Warriors of Unmei
Located throughout Ivalice and ran by the Maja-Rominian Unmei Clan, the "Warriors of Unmei" is a large association of warriors whom have decided to fight in the Unmei Arena's for glory and fame, becoming Gladiators for the people of Ivalice to watch. Overview The Warriors of Unmei is an association of warriors whom are registered under the Warriors of Unmei as Gladiators whom fight in the Unmei Arena's for monetary compensation as well as fame and glory to those whom seek it. The Warriors of Unmei will accept anyone regardless of sex, ethnicity or religion as long as they agree to the terms of the association. To those whom are registered as members of the Warriors of Unmei, they are allowed to signup for any match befitting of their rank or meets the requirements and upon completion of the match, the fighter whom is victorious is is granted monetary compensation which is dependent on their rank. As fighters increase in rank, their monetary compensation will increase. Fighters that signup for a match cannot under normal circumstances withdraw from signup and during the match, fighters cannot forfeit the match however in special matches, forfeit may be allowed however most matches are to the death. 'Rules and Practices' Recruitment and Joining Anyone whom wishes to join one of the Unmei Arena's to fight can simply walk into one of the under works and speak to the Arena Master regardless of race, ethnicity or religion however the Arena Master reserves the right to deny anyone they deem as not good fits or If there isn't enough room. Most Arena Masters will only accept those whom show potential or have some of skill in some form of combat. Polices * Endorsed Matches only: Those whom are registered under the Arena as a may only take matches that have been setup and arranged by the Arena Master. * Ranking Matches: All match's that are approved by the Arena Master, the rank of the match must correspond with the rank of the fighters participating. * Illegal Matches: '''Fighters registered c'an only fight after requesting a' match by the Arena Masters. Matches scheduled by fighters without permission from the Arena Master will automatically be banned, especially If they endanger the safety of the public or break the law. * '''Armor, Weapons and Equipment: '''Fighters may only use weapons and armor provided to them by the Arena itself. Personal weapons, armor and accessory like equipment is forbidden under normal circumstances. Those who do not use this equipment or take it off in favor of personal equipment or personal equipment will automatically be disqualified. The Arena only uses only common tier equipment. All common types of weapons are available however there are only two types of armor, light and heavy. * '''Fights to the Death: All match's that take place within the Arena are to the death under normal circumstances * No Looting: After an opponent is slayed in the match, their weaponry and armor cannot be looted. Animals are the exception. * Betting: You cannot bet on your own match, nor on yourself. Ranks = * New Blood - '''Recruit/ 25G per match * '''Blooded - '''One Kill/ 50G per match * '''Blood Letter - '''Ten Kills/ 75G per match * '''Brawler - '''20 Kills/ 100G per match * '''Pit Fighter - '''40 Kills/ 150G per match * '''Warrior - '''100 Kills/ 200G per match * '''Gladiator - '''150 Kills/ 300G per match * '''Gladiator Vanguard - '''300 Kills/ 400G per match * '''Champion - '''500 Kills/ 600G per match * '''Grand Champion - 1,000 Kills/ 800G per match * Hero - '''1,500 Kills/ 1,000G per match -- * '''Doctore - '''A tittle given to Grand Champions whom have retired, Doctore's function as Mentors to members of the Arena. 500G per training sesson * '''Gladibusha - '''A title given to former members of the Arena that held the rank of at least Champion that have been recruited in the Unmei Clan. 500G per completion of duty. * 'Arena Master -' A title given to those whom are in charge of running the day to day activities of their Arena as well as organizing the majority of the match's. Most Arena Masters are former Doctore whom were promoted to the position of Arena Master or Gladibusha's who have dedicated their Unmei Clan responsibilities to one of the Unmei Arena's. 1,000G per completion of duty. = '''Social Status within Societies Fighters of the Arena are often looked down with great disdain as most often see fighters and gladiators as nothing more than paid killers that seek glory and wealth and are often viewed as mercenaries and murderers. Higher ranking fighters and gladiators can at times, be vied as celebrities with some even being worshiped as heroes although this is rare. Retired fighters and retainers of the Unmei Clan whom still work in the arena are often respected. Notable Warriors Osamu Daichi Known commonly in Ivalice as the "Blue Dragon of the East" and in the Kraymvirk Wastes as the '"Dragon's wrath of the North", '''Osamu Daichi was a legendary Rominian warrior whom is best remembered in Ivalice's history as being the founder of Ivalice's Arena's and the '"Warriors of Unmei", '''Mausima Kurama's closest adviser and friend before being heroically dying during the Cavalier War as well as being the first recorded Rominian to become a Samurai. Although Osamu Daichi left little influence on Ivalice after his death, even with the founding of Ivalice's arena's, he is still widely regarded as one of the most skilled warrior's in Ivalice's history. Category:Joinable Faction